Perfect but not perfect
by claudia.ar.machado
Summary: Walk through Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy life as they find that not everything is as they were told it should be. They're indeed the perfect couple just not in the perfect situation. The image in the cover belongs to lila-selle in deviantart. Check her out, she's so talented.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - And so it begins**

Rose was standing in the platform, nervous and shaking. She wanted so bad to succeed in Hogwarts. Failing was not an option. The fear of not living up to the expectations filled her. Of course she was Hermione and Ron Weasley daughter, and _that_ by itself represented an expectation higher than normal. But what really frightened her was the expectations she had for herself. She waited 11 years to be able to go to Hogwarts. She had watched her cousins go and heard so much of their stories that she couldn't stop imagined what the next seven years would be like. She wanted to be the best at school, just like her mom. But she wanted to do _more_. She wanted to enjoy her life at Hogwarts. Know every secret the school had to offer and leave a mark there. She wanted to be remembered, not by being the daughter of but by being Rose freaking Weasley.

She looked at the platform with real eyes for the first time. She had been abstracted in her thoughts that she hasn't realized her journey had already began. _Big mistake, Rose. Don't start losing this, already_ – She recalled herself. And then she saw him. A little blonde boy who looked as nervous and startled as her. He had to be a first year too. No doubt about it. She looked at his shoulder where a hand settled there, but by the look in the boys face, it looked like it weighted a ton. The boy's father was in a rigid position, with his hand grasping the boys shoulder. She took a look around the platform. All families were saying their goodbyes, some mothers had their eyes filled with tears, no doubt saying goodbye for the first or the last time, and the fathers were giving the last advices and rules. Unlike all families saying their goodbyes, this wasn't a lovey dovey one, thought Rose by looking again to the blonde boy family.

"Rose!" called Hermione. "She has gone to the Rose planet, again" joked Ron, who had seen this happen many times. "Sweety!" called her mom, again, touching her arm. "What? Sorry, mom. I was just looking. What were you saying?" said Rose looking at her own family.

Her mother had her brown eyes filled with pain. Rose couldn't face her like that. She knew her mom was having a bad time sending her to Hogwarts, she had been all week trying to change the topic, when they speak of this day. So she looked at her dad. Although he was looking rather serene, with a smile in his face, Rose knew that he too was having a hard time but had chosen to made jokes all the time.

"Oh, Rose. My little girl. How has time pass so fast?" said her mom, hugging her. "Hermione, please. She will only go to her first year. She's still our little girl" smiled Ron, with a tear shining in his eye. "Mom, Dad, pleaaaase! Don't you remember how excited you were on your first day?! And besides, you still have Hugo!" remembered Rose, looking at her little brother.

Hermione looked at her sons. Both Rose and Hugo had inherited the redhead hair, much to her please, who always love the Weasley redhead tradition. Although Hugo had a more auburn shade and Rose a fierce red. _It fits their personalities_ – thought Hermione. Hugo had amber eyes, resembling somewhat to hers, while Rose had bright green eyes that contrast with her hair. She had all week postpone this moment in her head. 11 years had passed so fast. Of course, Rose had to grow up and she knew she was so excited to finally going to Hogwarts but a mother's heart is never prepared to let go. She embraced her husband, to gain some support while watching her daughter trying to soothe Hugo for not going to Hogwarts too.

After successfully calming down Hugo, Rose turn to look at the blond boy family again. His father was talking to him, while his mother was standing with a shine in her eyes and genuine smile.

"Huhg! Still is weird looking at Malfoy with his child" said her father, claiming Rose attention once more. "Who, dad?" asked Rose. "Mom and I already told you about Malfoy. He's standing there, to our right" indicating the boy who Rose was watching moments ago "That blond hair can't fool anyone" added Ron.

Rose had heard some stories about Dad times in Hogwarts. Of course, almost all of them were about their adventures and in all of them Malfoy was not in the good picture. Although Mom was always trying to reassure her that it was long ago and that probably Malfoy was like that because his family taught him to be like that, I never liked him in my imagination. And his son would be in her year. _Just hope he won't be in my house. He probably will be in Slytherin, so no problem_ – Rose reassured herself.

Soon the train gave its last warning and it was time to go. Rose hugged her mom and dad, feeling already a bit home sick. She kissed Hugo and told him next year would be him. With this, she hopped on the train and search for a place to seat, waving at her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Nervous, no more.**

Rose went to find Albus, he surely would be with his brother James, who was sorted in Gryffindor last year. _Of course he was_ – though Rose. Albus was in the first year as well and has been nervous all summer for the sorting ceremony. He wanted to be in Gryffindor as all his family. It was only when she bumped into someone, failed to keep balance and gone straight to the floor that she vanished all of her thoughts.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rose heard someone said. "Ouch!" she cried, scratching her head. "Oh, sorry! Are you okay?" He asked. She looked up and realized she had just bumped into Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius _freaking_ Malfoy. But he didn't look angry. He looked… worried. Scorpius stretched his arms and Rose took the help, still failing to divert those steel gray eyes, which could pierce right through her soul. "Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I was… distracted" explained Rose. "I could see so" – grinned Scorpius – "I'm Scorpius", "I know", replied Rose and she saw as his smile disappeared "I'm Rose Weasley.". A flash of understanding appear in Scorpius face. "Oh. Pleasure" a sad smile appearing, "Well, if you're alright, I'll let you continue your journey. Goodbye." He said starting to leave "Yeah, I am. Goodbye" she said firmely.

Rose continued her search to Albus and when she finally found him, sat by his side for the rest of the journey.

Scorpius's mind was crowded with thoughts. He was very nervous about Hogwarts all together. He knew how he was going to be treated, because the name Malfoy hold a lot of bad history. His dad was not very loved by the general population and he was kind of used to it. He did not like to be judged based on his family name, because their values were very different. Although he, obviously, loved his dad and mom very much, he did not believe in the same thing. Dad had changed since school times but still believe that Scorpius should keep the family tradition, be sorted into Slytherin and befriend pureblood wizards and witches. He no longer had the hate towards muggle-borns but still had a hard time adjusting to close social activity. Although mom was more comprehensive towards Scorpius free will to finding his own friends, didn't usually speak her mind, just nodding and going with dad's opinions, which infuriated Scorpius. He knew she didn't believe the same things but it was like she didn't have a mind of her own. His mind flew to moments later, when he bumped into Rose Weasley. He didn't know who she was and, at first, thought it would be a good time to start making friends, not saying his family name right away. But she knew who he was and obviously was not interested in making small talk much less starting a friendship. _Well, get used to it, Scorpius. You knew it was going to be like this._ – He remembered himself.

And with that he entered a compartment to change into his robes.

The train stopped and the first years were called to the boats. There was an anticipation silence in where all the children tried to spot the Castle. There was a low and shy murmur going, as some people were trying to guess when it would appear and making friends at the same time. Then, suddenly, it all went dead silence. Hogwarts was right there in front of them. Glorious as the story told. A sudden feeling of excitement and anxiety filled Rose. She _knew_ that the next years would have to be the best of her life and she couldn't wait for it.

They entered the Castle as Professor Longbottom welcome them and explained what was going to happen. "So, you know there are four houses. They all have their qualities and you'll be good at all of them. Neverthless, there are one, in which you'll be sorted, who will be your home in Hogwarts. It could be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and all of them produce powerfull and wonderfull wizards and witches. I hope you enjoy your years here. And now follow me please."

They all follow Professor Longbottom, or Uncle Neville as Rose is accustom to call them, to the great hall and line up as told so. In their front, a small stool stand with an old hat standing above him. Suddenly, Neville started to call out the students, and one by one sat in the stool and the hat was dropped on their heads.

"Brown, Sebastian" called Professor Longbottom. The hat took a while and then screamed "HUFFLEPUFF". The little boy ran into the Hufflepuff table, smiling widely and was welcome with lots of claps and "congratulations!"

The sorting kept going on with people being sorted in all different houses and Rose was begging to put a stop at her suffering. She looked over and Albus was looking rather pale, whispering "Gryffindor" to himself over and over again. She rolled her eyes at him. What's the obsession with Gryffindor? She believed she would be put in Ravenclaw just because she inherited her mother's brains. While she was lost in her thoughts she noticed the blond boy she now know to be Scorpius Malfoy walking to the front, he must have been called while she zoned out.

Scorpius Malfoy shuddered when he heard his name being called "Malfoy, Scorpius". Everybody went to silence. _Of course, so predictable_ – thought Scorpius. He started to walk and it was in that moment he realized how nervous about this he were. This was a lose-lose situation, if he was put in Slytherin, he would reassure everyone of the judgmental thoughts they had about him and if he was put in any other house, his father would be mad about it. _No way to win_ , he thought. He really didn't trust his legs at this point, as they couldn't stop shaking, but they did their job and soon he sat in the stool and the hat was put.

"Ah, a Malfoy… well it could only be Slytherin", he heard the hat said and even without noticing a "No!" had come out of his mouth. "No? Hum… Both parents in Slytherin but I can see other traits… Hum… smart, I can see… Maybe ravenclaw… No, no… You're loyal, for sure and have the need to prove yourself. You're sure not Slytherin? You would fit with the people" asked the hat. "I won't fit anywhere. Just put me where you want. I can handle it, either way" said Scorpius, not even trying to sound nice. "Oh, well… aren't you a brave little boy… Yeah, I know how to put you. Someone won't like it, but better be – GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

Scorpius stood up and went slowly to the Gryffindor table. All tables, including professor's gasped loudly as the hat screamed his decision and now you could hear people whispering their thoughts. He sat in the table and, after a long discomfort silence, James Weasley said "Well, enough of this. Welcome to Gryffindor, Scorpius. You'll like it, here!". And for the first time since what seemed forever, Scorpius smiled genuinely, not worrying about what would happen next.

"Potter, Albus". As his name was called Albus went to the stool and the hat was put. He started whispering "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor". It didn't take a minute for the hat to decide "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose could feel her heart beating and skipping beats at the same time. If she didn't know herself so well, she would think she was dying. She went to the stool and sat there until she heard the hat "Well, a Weasley isn't it?". She rolled her eyes, wishing for the hat to don't sort her based on her name. "Rolled your eyes at me, uh? Some irreverence, I can see. And the need to be better. Yes, ambition you have lots. Your mother's brains, for sure "– Rose smiled, already anticipating the Ravenclaw house- "But a different kind of… Better be – SLYTHERIN"

The loud gasp coming from everyone was bigger than theprevious one, when Malfoy was sorted. Rose herself was with her mouth open, not able to move, talk or even breathe normally. Professor Longbottom had come to her side and carefully said "Rose, dear, come one. Go to your table. It'll be alright". He practically had to stood her up and push her to walk. The walk from the stool to the tables seemed never-ending. As she sat, she looked to Gryffindor and lock eyes with Albus, receiving back a confused look and a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. By his side was the Malfoy boy. _It should've been me. Oh Rose, what has happened?_ She though. She was so sure she would be in Ravenclaw, but she didn't mind being in any other house. Any other that Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Gaining me**

Rose sunk her head into her arms, trying to wake up from a bad dream. She didn't eat much for the rest of a banquet, simply pushing the food around the table. Some other first years of her house tried to make small talk but she couldn't care less. This has to be some kind of mistake. She looked over the Gryffindor table, all of them were talking including none less that Albus and Malfoy.

Scorpius was eating slowly when Albus tried to start a conversation. "So, are you surprise to be sorted here?" he asked to much surprise of Scorpius who never though a Potter would try to talk to him, but then again he never thought he would be sorted into Gryffindor and here he was. "Yes and No. I always thought I would be put in Slytherin because… well you know, because of my family. But I don't know if I would fit in. I don't know…"said Scorpius honestly. He really didn't believe he was sorted into Gryffindor. Dad would freak out. _Oh god, couldn't wait for that_ – he thought. "And you're happy with the house you are?" Scorpius asked, trying to continue the talk. "Oh yeah! It's the one I wanted! But I'm kind of sad for Rose. I don't think she's very well" Said Albus looking to the Slytherin and trying to smile to her cousin. "Don't worry. The hat must know what he's doing. And beside even if she doesn't like her house, she has you. She isn't alone" Scorpius reassured him.

The banquet had come to an end and the Perfects from each house lead the first year to its Common Room. Rose couldn't wait to get to her bed, sleep and forget any of this happened. She got to the dungeons and has she entered the common room, a glow of green was everywhere. It wasn't a comfy place but somehow it made Rose feel more comfortable. She admired how majestic was the room, with tapestries decorating its walls and a dim light of greenish colors. Two leather sofas sat by the fireplace and one wall was covered with a bookcase, which really excited Rose. Desks were spread around the room and Rose could imagine herself studying there. A small fire spread to her chest and she started to appreciate Slytherin a little more. She went to the room, and saw five beds with the respective things already there.

Behind her a small girl with a deep cherry hair and bright blue eyes had climb up. "Hi! I'm Lisa Bones and this is Scarlet Davis" she said pointing to a girl with bluish black hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Rose Weasley" answer Rose, timidly. "Kind of a surprise for you today, ah?" said Scarlet. Rose was starting to scream at her but the she realized that she hadn't said that with wickness, instead she had a sincere smile on her face and a worried look. "Yeah, wasn't expecting that" said Rose. "Don't you worry. You'll be okay. I wasn't expecting that either. But I'm just trusting the hat. We'll just support each other" said Lisa, with a big smile. "Right?" she added, hesitant. "Yeah, we can do that" said Rose, and she couldn't hide a small in her face as she put on her pajamas and got into bed.

Albus sat in his bed and was lost in his thoughts when Scorpius sat in the bed by his side. "Are you alright?" Scorpius asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking about this. It's a big change you know? I always hoped me and Rose could be in same house" Albus answer. "It must be nice to have a big family and many cousins like that" Scorpius didn't notice what he said until it was out of his mouth. "It is. Your family isn't big?" asked Albus. "No. I'm only child, because it's tradition in my family to have only one heir. And I don't have uncles. It gets kind of boring" said Scorpius. "And you don't have friends?" asked Albus. "Some. But most of them are chose by my parents and to be honest, I don't like them very much. Whenever I try to make friends, they hear my family name and the interest vanish" Scorpius has never told this to anyone but this was a good time as any. Albus seemed to ponder on what he has said for a while and then said "Well, I don't care about your family name. You look alright to me, mate. If you stay that way, you have gained a friend". And with this they said their goodnights and went to sleep, leaving Scorpius with a smile in his face warmth in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – It takes two**

The first few days had pass fast and Rose was excelling in every class, just like her mother. She was starting to know the castle a little more but was still very likely to get lost. On Wednesday, she woke up very joyful, ready for a new day and excited to have Charms with Albus. Although she was getting along with Lisa and Scarlet, the other two girls in her dorm were awful. Bethany and Mafalda were the typical stereotype of a mean Slytherin girl. They didn't want to get along with Rose and honestly, Rose didn't mind.

She went to Scarlet's bed, right next to hers, and tried to wake her up. "Hey! Scarlet, rise and shine! Let's eat. I'm starving!" said Rose, getting up and doing a little dance in the dorm. "What? Rose c'mon, I didn't get my beauty sleep!" grumbled Rose. "Scarlet, there's no sleep enough for that" said Lisa, waking up and laughing. "Did you stole that joke from the Baron, because it sure isn't new" said Scarlet, grinning in response. Rose love that they could talk like that and make jokes without anyone getting mad. "Well, you two love birds want to get up and take breakfast? I don't feel like waking up these two and have them rain on my parade" whispered Rose, pointing to Bethany and Mafalda. And with that reminder, Scarlet and Lisa got up and rushed to the great hall.

They got lost. "Agh! I hate these stairs. Merlin's better give me patience!" grumbled Rose. "Rose? Do you know where we are?" asked Scarlet. "I don't know… I think we're on seventh floor but I may be wrong".

"Are you spying on Gryffindor?" Albus asked, grinning. "What? And how would I be doing that?" answer Rose quickly. "Well, you're near our common room" he said. "I – I didn't – Wh-" started Rose, blushing growing in her face.

At this moment, Rose noticed that Scorpius was beside Albus and he was making every effort not to laugh. "Rose, I'm joking. Calm down. You were going to breakfast? Can we join in?" Albus asked. "Sure. C'mon. Rose, start moving. Did you lose track of your legs?" asked Scarlet, being the last a laughing whisper.

It was very early and as a result few people were in breakfast, so they all sat at Gryffindor's table. Rose didn't really wanted to but Albus had insisted. She sat beside Albus who took the opportunity to ask the question he wanted since the sorting.

"Are you alright Rose? You know, with the sorting?" and he looked at her, fearing her reaction. "I am. I mean, it was a real shock. And I still didn't tell my parents but I, I don't know, I just feel good in Slytherin. And I'm really making friends with Lisa and Scarlet." She said smiling "And what about you? Crying yourself to sleep every night, missing me?" she added, a little bit louder. "Oh yeah. Every night the same drill." Scorpius had heard my question and chose to answer it himself. Albus had punch him in the arm "Says the boy who still hasn't gain courage to answer his parents letter" Albus said laughing but Scorpius went into a stiff position, losing the smile he had "You know it's not that simple" he said. "I know mate. Hey you should talk to Rose about it. You both have the same problem". Albus said to Rose and Scorpius.

"I think I can solve my own problems alone. Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to be late to classes. See you later. Lisa, Scarlet, you're coming?" Rose said, getting up. They both nodded and followed her out of the great hall.

Rose had to try very hard for her mind not to dwell in her classes. She was now having History of Magic and although the subject was very interesting, she couldn't stay concentrated for too long, due to the monotone of Professor Binns. You would thought that a class taught by a ghost would be a lot more exciting. She decided she would have to write everything Professor said, keeping her awake and providing her notes to study later. She looked at the watch. _Five more minutes and you're done to lunch._ And this thought kept her excited enough to go through that time.

Albus couldn't stop talking all through his lunch. "Hey mate, what have gotten to you? Were you stung by the happy bug or something?" said Scorpius, who was starting to get a little annoyed by all this cheer.

"Oh, c'mon Scorp – can I call you Scorp?... I'm calling you Scorp – we're in Hogwarts. Life is beautiful" Albus has said all of this in a rushed happy tone.

Scorpius was a little surprised by the «Scorp» thing, he wasn't used to people even calling him Scorpius instead of Malfoy, much less Scorp but… he liked it. "Sure, call me Scorp. Even if I didn't have much choice in that, Al" he added, stressing the last word, but smiling. "See? We're like soul mates, Scorp. In a friendship way, of course" added Al, getting a little ashamed of how it has sounded.

"Yeah, whatever rocks your boat, Al. Let's go. We have Charms and I'm not so sure where the class is" Scorp said, getting up and together they left the great hall.

They entered the class and realize that unlike most of classes, the desks in this one were organized in a semi moon. Rose was already there so Albus seated next to her and Scorpius next to him. Scorpius was very excited to have Charms in all summer but when he saw his schedule and realized he would have this class with Slytherin, was a little taken back. His Dad has told him how Hermione Granger was in Charms, she pretty much excelled at it. And for Dad to say that, means it would be an understatement. Now, he would have this class with Rose, daughter of Hermione Granger and he was frightened he would make a fool out of himself.

Professor Flitwick entered and immediately silence was made. "Hello everyone! I'm Professor Flitwick, and as you know besides teaching this class, I'm also head of Ravenclaw house" he said smiling and instantly many students warmth up to him and smile. "So today we're starting by one of simplest yet most useful charms. It is pronounced Wingardium Leviosa and it can be used to make objects fly or levitate. It's wonderful to test and practice your wand control and patience. Now, you all have a feather in front of you. Just say the incantation and flick you wand delicately" Professor said, exemplifying the movement.

They all started to try doing the work. Scorpius tried so hard that soon he was able to levitate his feather for at least two seconds before it landed in a not-so gracious way. "Way to go, Scorp. Mine just stands there" said Al, with a sad face. "You have to be more delicate with the wand movement, mate. You look like you want to stab it" laughed Scorp.

Rose still hasn't been able to levitate her feather. She looked like she was losing hope after each try. _Of course I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. Mother's brains… puff… Not so likely_. She whined to herself, letting out a sigh. No one had notice it, no one beside Scorpius, of course.

"Hey Rose, want some help?" asked Scorp, trying to not sound a know-it-all. "Oh no need. I'm sure I'm just too nervous. I can do it, alone" Rose didn't need the help of anyone, nor she want it. "Don't be like that. I still don't have it perfect, too. Maybe we can help each other" and with that he got up and went behind her. He picked her hand and did the movement, without saying the incantation. "See? You have to be very delicate. The incantation I think you already have it down. Try it" he urged her.

Rose was still looking at her hand. A sense of heat was running through her body. It wasn't until he touched her shoulder, she woke up. "Rose? Want to try it?" he asked again. "Sure. So... Win-GAR-di-um Le-vi-O-sa" and with a delicate flick of her wand, soon her feather was rising easily.

"Good job, Miss Weasley. 10 points to Slytherin. And 10 points to Gryffindor for the help, Mr Malfoy. Now, Miss Weasley, if you don't mind, give a help to Mr Malfoy , so he can improve his technique" said Professor Flitwick.

"Sure, Professor. Ma-Scorpius I think you're just nervous. Try it now and just concentrate at make it levitate." Rose said. She was nearly close to calling him Malfoy, but after his help, it would be a rude thing to do. That didn't go unnoticed to Scorpius, he knew she was going to call him Malfoy. And although that hurt a little bit, the fact that she didn't, surprisingly make him happy. He spoke the incantation and concentrate at making the feather levitate and soon he did it. 10 more points were awarded to both houses, for good cooperation.

* * *

 **So hey! I started writing this yesterday and have wrote this four chapters. Don't know if this is any good and it's my first story. So if you can give me some feedback about what you think and feel free to give directions you want the story to go. I'm portuguese so English is not my first language and I'm bond to write some mistakes. If you see any, please let me know. I read and re-read this many times but it could've missed me. Hope you like! I'll keep updating as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – High heights**

Several weeks have pass and soon the homework was getting harder to keep up. Al, Rose, Scorp, Lisa and Scarlet were now accustom to study in the library all together. Rose wasn't still very fond of Scorpius so they stick to a minimal conversation level, although she had realized he was very smart and easily help the others at their homework. _Impressive_ , she thought but he was still a Malfoy.

"So, did you all see when is the first Flying class?" asked Al, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. "WHAT?" reacted Rose, the idea of flying in a broom was far from pleasant for her.

"Didn't you see it, Rose? It was announced in the noticeboard on the common room" said Lisa, without even reacting to Rose sudden outburst. "It's next Monday" added Scarlet. "Oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick" said Rose.

To Rose, Monday came sooner than she wanted and of course Albus was not making it easy was talking about it with Scorpius. To make it worse, Slytherin was going to have the class with Gryffindor, so when Rose made a fool out of herself, everyone would have a close watch. Rose sighed at the thought.

They all gone to the Quidditch pitch and were waiting for Professor Hooch to arrive. "Oh will you two just shup up? I can't hear one more «I can't wait»" said Rose, finally losing patience over Albus and Scorpius talking. They both laugh but stop talking.

"Oh little cousin, calm down. If you fall of your broom, me and Scorp will save you" said Al, with a natural tone. Both Rose and Scorpius blush to their ears. "Feel much safer, dear cousin. Thank you" said Rose, still not succeeding at hiding the blush.

"Hello class. So you know first year are not allow to have a broom but they're allow to learn how to use it, using the school's brooms." Said Professor Hooch, and letting out a sight. School's brooms were soooo slow. "So gather up. Create two lines and face each other. You're responsible for the person in front of you. I can't look at all of you at the same time so if you see someone is in trouble or having a hard time, call me."

They quickly line up and when Rose looked in front of her, Scorpius was there. _Great, forefront watch_ , she thought. She must be looking very nervous and no doubt she wasn't controlling her legs because when she looked at Scorp he whisper "You'll be alright! Trust me" at her, smiling. And again the blush spread to her face. Damn it.

"Alright so you'll start by calling your broom. For that, place your hand over your broom and say «Up». Go on" said Professor Hooch.

Scorpius had already flown at the Manor so this was easy for him. He demanded "Up" at the broom and soon it was in his hand.

Rose stood there with her mouth open, looking at Scorpius with broom on his hand. And soon a feeling of determination filled her. She had to make it. She place her hand and said "UP!" and, shakely, the broom flown right through her hand. She smiled. "Good Rose! The trick is to think you own it" Scorpius said and wink. _What was that?_ Thought Rose and realized her heart had speed up.

"Good. Now you're going to place a leg over the broom and kick the floor lightly. Not too soft, not too strong" Professor Hooch instructed.

Okay, now Rose was nervous. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. Her leg was shaking as she put it over the broom. Okay Rose. You can do it. It'll just be a few meter… Oh, okay a few centimeters. She told herself.

Looking in front, Scorpius was already flying at small height, looking rather boring. And with the feeling of competition coming to her, she kicked the ground a little too hard.

She felt the ground slipped off and she was shaking in her broom. "Rose, you have to get down" she heard Scorpius said. She didn't believe he was saying that. Did she look like she was enjoying the ride? "Oh really?! I just thought I would come up AND SMELL THE FREAKING AIR! I CAN'T GET DOWN" she yelled.

"Rose, calm down. Try to incline your body forward and down. Slowly." He advised her. Rose tried to do that but somehow she must have failed at the «down» part because she was only speeding up. "Oh MERLIN!" she cried.

She lost balanced as the broom made a turn and hang up upside down. She was using all of her strength trying to hang on to the broom but her feet slipped. Only her hands were holding on to the broom, which kept doing all these turns. She knew she couldn't hold on very longer. And with the fear filling her whole body, her hands slipped and she was falling.

The fall felt like ages, she kept anticipating the impact with the ground but it still hadn't happen. _I was at a really high height._ She thought as she fell the wind passing through her years and thought of how much it would hurt in some seconds. _Oh Merlin, please don't let me die._

She felt two strong hands grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his broom. The smell of spring invaded her. The smell of different flowers and recently cut grass invaded her. How could she smell spring? _Am I dead?_ One hand was still grabbing her waist and as guessing her thoughts, increased the grip. _No, I definitely felt that. I must be alive._

"You're okay?" asked Scorpius. It was Scorpius, bloody hell.

"Yeah, I think so" said Rose, swerving her head towards back and realizing he was really close to her. "I really don't like brooms" she added.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me. I'll put you in the ground in no time" he said, gazing her green eyes.

They soon landed and it wasn't until Albus came running towards Rose that Scorpius took his hand of Rose's waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The moment has arrived**

Rose still hasn't told her parents she was in Slytherin. She threatened her cousins that if they told them, she would hex them. Lorcan had been a great support with his bright personally. Like his mother, he saw the world with different eyes and different point of views and was able to make her laugh. They've always have been close friends since childhood since his parents were Hugo's godfathers so they spent a lot of time together.

It was a sunny Saturday when Rose, Al and Scorp were hanging in Hogwarts courts, underneath a tree. They already made all of them homework so they had a free afternoon. Rose lay with her head on Al lap while he and Scorp talked about Quidditch. "I wished I could be able to join the team" sighed Albus. "On the first year? That's like impossible" replied Scorpius. "My dad did it. I don't know why I can't" he said, pouting a little.

"Well, he did but just because that year's team was down in one person" said Rose. She didn't like when Albus bragged about his parents. They already were famous enough without that.

"Yeah, you're right. I can only hope that happens this year. Maybe someone gets hurt." joked Al but at a furious look of Rose, he added "Kidding, Rose. You know I'm kidding. Well, I've to go. I promise Ben I would play chess with him. Bye" and Albus rushed to the castle, running away from his furious cousin.

Rose and Scorp were alone and the lack of a subject to talk was awkward. They sat there wanting to go but not doing it because it would be rude. In the end, it was Scorp who broke the silence.

"So… I'm wanting to ask you this for a long time, but never seemed to have the moment" started Scorpius. Rose froze. _What bloody hell did he wanted to ask that didn't could?_

"Have you already told your parents about the sorting thing? Because I can't seem to pluck the courage to do it" He continue, looking worried.

"Oh, that..." Rose let out, relieved "No… I can't imagine what they'll say. I'm like the first one of my family to be in Slytherin. I feel like I'm betraying all my family but at the same time it just feels right. It's weird" she said, not realizing until then how little she had talked about this.

"The same for me. I think my father will disown me when he found out. They already sent me two letters asking about it but I just don't know what to say" Scorpius said and his steel grey eyes filled with worry.

Rose felt her stomach do a flip, at the look of Scorpius eyes. She felt a urge to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. No longer was she worried about her parents reaction and had to put every strength in her to not hug Scorpius.

"Well… I just happen to carry with me parchments and quills at all times" said Rose and at a confused look in Scorpius face, she added "You know, just in case".

Rose took out the material and gave one of which to Scorpius. "We'll write our letters and show them each other. That way we can advise the other in the best way. What do you think?" asked Rose. "I think it's enough time of stalling with this. Let's do it".

Ten minutes had passed and Rose was still writing her note. Scorpius had already finished and stood there looking at Rose, admiring the way her red curly hair falled in her shoulders and how she frown her nose while thinking. _What are you doing, Scorpius? You already have enough problems here._ He thought looking at the note in his hands.

Rose finally gave up and finished her note. It wasn't' like she wanted to but it wasn't like she had a good way of telling this. She looked at Scorpius, he already had finished.

"Ready? You first, Rose. Let me read it" said Scorpius. "Me? Why me first?" Rose replied, angrily. "Well, you suggested it so you go first" he said laughing. Rose gave up and passed him her note. Scorpius start reading it, it sure was long.

 _Dear mom,_

 _How's everything at home? How's work? And Hugo, has he dealing well with me not being there? Tell him I miss him very much._

 _Everything here In Hogwarts is going very well. I'm loving my classes and I think I'm doing pretty well. Charms is giving me a little of hard time but I'm studying very much and able to keep up._

 _Albus is doing well too. You have to tell Uncle Harry that he's praying for someone in Gryffindor's team to be injured so he can play it in first year. He said he's kidding but I think part of it, it's true._

 _The reason I took so long to write to you is because I need to tell you something that you won't like. I guess I'm little frighten of your and dad reaction. I've been sorted into Slytherin._

 _I really hope you don't get mad. I wasn't really expecting to be sorted in this house. I always thought I would be put in Ravenclaw. But the hat put me in Slytherin and, even if I can explain it, It just feels right._

 _I really hope you don't get mad and try to understand. Please calm Dad down for me._

 _Love you both,_

 _Rose_

Scorpius had read it all and start realizing how close her relationship with her parents was. He was kind of envious about it. "It's pretty good, Rose" he said looking at her green eyes full of anxiety. "You really are close with your parents. You're really lucky" he added.

"Yes, it's good. But it has its downs too. They're very protective. Now give me your letter, Scorpius" Rose said and stretched her arm. Scorpius gave her his small note.

 _Dear parents,_

 _I'm doing very well and keeping up with classes._

 _I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I know you won't like it and I'm very sorry. Please, try not to be too mad._

 _Love,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

Rose read the small letter, a cold feeling going through her body. The letter was so… distant. Like a formality. "Ah, it's good, Scorpius" Rose said, not knowing what to add. She got the feeling he was not very closed with his parents and she didn't know how to deal with that.

"Well, it'll have to do. C'mon, let's go to the owlery to send them." Scorpius said. They got up and walk side by side, making Rose a little more secure of sending the postponed letters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – It all breaks down**

A week later Rose woke up with a annoying noise coming from the window. It was Nala, her owl, who was trying to give her a letter and she didn't look so happy. Rose's heart start accelerating to a point her chest was starting to hurt. She got up and opened the window. Nala flew in and kept biting Rose's fingers as she tried to get her letter. Boy was she mad. "Nala, c'mon. Stop it. I'll give you food okay?" Rose got some food and as she fed her, Nala flew away again and Rose was left to read her letter.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Oh sweetie how could you think we would be mad with you for being sorted into Slytherin? We are most proud of you. Dad was a little shocked but he loves you and just wants the best for you._

 _To be honest, I always knew you had more than book intelligence, like me. You have in you a fire so strong and such a desire to be the best, that I'm no surprise you have been sorted into Slytherin. Just remember, you can be the best but don't beat yourself up too much to be your ideal of best. Sometimes you have to stop trying so hard so things can be what they're supposed to be. Just enjoy yourself there and I'm sure you were sorted in the best house to bring the best of you. And remember, not all wizards from Slytherin were bad. Merlin was from Slytherin, he was a very respectful wizard and still is remembered. Snape was from Slytherin and although he made some bad choices, he risked his life to defeat Voldemort._

 _Everything is alright here. Hugo has been a little down but Christmas's break is soon here and you can cheer him up._

 _Keep studying, dear._

 _Love, Mom_

 _P.S: Your uncle Harry just laughed at Albus. Don't tell him though. And he told me to tell you that he's very proud of you for having the courage to accept the unfamiliar. A great man once told him "We've all got dark and light inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are". Always remember that, sweetie._

Rose had start to cry at middle of the letter and now that she finished it, she was literally sobbing. She felt as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulder. Only now she had realized how much she was worried about this and how much she feared this letter. She had to tell Scorpius.

She slipped out of the Slytherin common room and ran to the great hall. Scorpius should be in breakfast by now. Rose entered the great hall and was searching in the Gryffindor table for him. _Where was he?_ She didn't know how to explain why would she be looking for Scorpius but that didn't matter now. She saw Al and walked to him.

"Where's Scorpius?" Now that Rose was closer she could see that something's wrong. Her cousin looked so… sad. "Al? What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Rose… Scorpius went home. His parents came to school and demanded to the Headmistress that he would be put into Slytherin and if that didn't happen, they would home schooled him" he said looking into his plate "Well... you know how Mcgonagall is".

 _What?!_ Before Rose had realized she was rushing into Headmistress's office and was banging into its doors.

"Well, Miss, there's no need for such violence. The password will do just right" said one of the gargoyles.

"I… I don't know the password" said Rose, trying to normalize her breathing. She was starting to panick.

"Oh… if you don't have the password, then you won't enter. But please, do not start banging again. My head's hurting way too much today" said the other gargoyle.

Rose let herself slipped to ground, starting to sob. She needed to talk to Professor McGonagall and then she would make everything alright. She _had_ to.

* * *

 **I know it's small but it just seemed right finishing this chapter here. I promise I will post another chapter soon and not leaving you hanging!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Always an open window near a close door**

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rose heard a voice speaking but couldn't look up. It was like she had no control over her body. She couldn't stop shivering and there was not enough air for her to breathe.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. C'mon. Breathe with me" Two strong hands hold her tightly and as she start to normalize her breathing. "There you go... You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to McGonagall, but these stupid statues don't let me in" Rose said, waving at the gargoyles and finally looking up. There he stood, she recognized him as a James's friend in Gryffindor and now that she paid some attention he sure was an eye candy.

"Watch it lady" grumbled one of the statues. "Sorry" apologized Rose.

"I know McGonagall is not here at the moment, so what if you walk with me a little bit and after that I'll let you in? I kind of was in trouble yesterday and may or may not know the password" Rose nodded and made the effort to stand up. As he pick her up he asked "So, by the way, may I know your name?"

"Rose. Rose Weasley" she said wiping her tears from her face. "And yours?"

"Jake. Nice to meet you, Rose. So tell me… why would a pretty girl like you be in a mess like that?"

As Rose explained the whole situation, they walked over to the grounds and sat beside a tree talking freely. Jake remembered Rose from the sorting ceremony and although he didn't believe that foolish thing about love at first sight, he did wished she would be put in her house and couldn't stop thinking about her, which was stupid since she didn't even acknowledge that he existed. He tried becoming close with Albus, her cousin, but it wasn't until now he had the chance to talk to her. Seeing her like that almost broke his heart. Of course he was not in love with her, but she did captivate him in a way no other girl had done.

"Oh look at the time. I've got to go. Do you think McGonagall will be there by now?" Rose asked, waking Jake from his day dreaming.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go with you".

They entered the Headmistress office with Jake leading the way and climbing through the stair. They reached a door and after looking at Rose for a nodding reassurance, Jake knocked softly.

"Who is it?" asked Professor McGonagall. "It's Jake, professor. I have with me a student that really needs to speak with you, if you don't mind." Rose was surprised by the cordiality and education that came from Jake's mouth. He sure knew how to speak to Professor's. "Sure, come in."

"So, what's so urgent?" Professor McGonagall said, lowering her head in a way that she could look over her glasses. "Rose Weasley, isn't it?" she added.

"Y-Yes, Professor. I'm really sorry for disturbing you but I really didn't know where else to go" Rose was trying to speak like Jake. She looked at him and he was smiling reassuringly at her.

"Sit down. Both of you. What's the problem, Miss Weasley?"

"So you see, Professor. Like Scorpius, I was too sorted in a house in which I wasn't expected to." She started and the Headmistress nodded in understandment. "And we both had a really hard time telling our parents. But we did. Together. And now- now my parents have accepted me" Rose continued, a soft smile spreading in her face. "No other was expected, Miss Weasley, but please continue" McGonagall said.

"So like I said, they have accepted me as a Slytherin but as I was going to search for Scorpius to telling him, he was gone. And Albus told me his parents took him from school. I-I don't know, I was kind of hoping Professor could tell me that he was wrong and this was all a misunderstanding." Rose shot the last sentence with her eyes locked in her lap.

Professor McGonagall flew some cookies to Rose's front. "Eat a cookie, Miss Weasley" Rose took one out. "Good. You see, Mr Malfoy's parents are very different from yours and they have a different point of view above things. They want the best for their son and they no longer believe this school represents that for . Regardless of the multiple attempts from my part to make them believe they were wrong and why the hat might have placed him in Gryffindor, it was in vain. As you know, I can't simply ignore the sorting ceremony and change a house for a student, so they ended up choosing to home schooled him." As the Headmistress ended speaking, Rose breathing started to accelerate again. "Now, Miss Weasley. It's my understanding that your cousin is a very good friend of and perhaps you two could make things easier for him in the time it would take for his parents to change opinion".

"But what if-" Started Rose "Trust me, Rose, something tells me they will" McGonagall interrupted her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to catch up some things. Mr. Wood, please accompany Miss Weasley out. "

"Of course, Professor"

As Rose followed Jake out, she didn't feel much better but she knew she had to speak to Albus and tell him about all of this. "Jake, thank you very much but I have to find Al."

"Ah… Rose?" she stopped and looked at him "Albus probably will be in the common room, maybe I can take you there?"

Rose smiled "Oh, you're right. Don't you mind?"

He shook his head in a negative way and they both started to walk. As they reached Gryffindor tower, he turned his back against the Fat lady portrait and faced Rose.

"So… Rose, I was wondering… Well, I know we're still not allowed in Hogsmeade but maybe we could go- go in a date?" he looked at Rose and at a lack of an answer he continued "I know a good place here in Hogwarts. If you want, of course."

Rose didn't feel like dating someone but she liked Jake's company and she didn't want to hurt him. "Sure, Jake but where do you suggest going?"

"Just meet me at 7pm in the Great Hall, okay?"

Rose nodded and they entered Gryffindor common room. She soon spotted Al near the fireplace.

"Al! I went to Professor McGonagall. It's true, they really took him out of Hogwarts. But I think McGonagall has a plan. She asked me to make sure we kept sending letters to Scorpius, you know, so he don't feel alone"

"Really? Ok. You want to send one now?"

Rose and Albus began to write one, determined to make sure Scorpius didn't feel like they abandoned him.

 _Dear Scorp (Rose says she feels weird calling you that way but I don't care),_

 _We know what happened. Rose went to talk to McGonagall in hope she could change something but she couldn't._

 _We hope you're well and you'll see your parents will change opinion. And we'll keep writing each other. Don't worry. You're not alone._

 _Rose says she is very happy because know she doesn't have competition In Charms class._

 _Please, write back._

 _Love,_

 _Al (and Rose)_

After they sent the letter, Rose realized what she had done. She had just accepted to go on a date with Jake. She didn't know how to date. Bloody hell, she didn't even want to know how to date.

* * *

 **So I got one review by kusuma and just wanted to clarify that I planned this story for the total seven years and I don't plan to have the romance thing right away. But thank you for your review and I get where you came from. Maybe I will slow down that part a little. Thank you very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – We can only hope**

Scorpius was laying in his bed at the Malfoy Manor. Since he left Hogwarts he was in a speaking strike, refusing to speak to his parents. The way they dealt with the "problem" was disgusting, like being in some house other than Slytherin was a dishonor. He heard a knock in his bedroom door and his mother came in. She sat in sofa beside his bed watching him. _How annoying._ Scorpius chose to ignore her. Once again his mother chose to go along with his father's believes and didn't stand up for her or even him and he didn't felt in the mood to talk to her.

"Scorp-" Astoria started but Scorpius turned in his side, facing the opposite side. "Come on, Scorp. You'll have to speak with us. Come on, dear"

"Why would I? It wasn't like you cared hearing me out when you pull me out of school" he said, in a low tone.

"Scorp, you know you're father still has a hard time getting out of the values he was teached"

"Oh has he?" Scorpius started, turning to his mother "Oh I'm sorry if I tought that maybe MY best interest would be put in front of HIS old and antique values for once. I'm sorry if I tought YOU would stand up for me ONCE! When I FINALLY was feeling like people were getting to know ME for who I am, and not for my last name and not judging me for what my family had done, you had to screw it all up. I was starting to believe I had friends but look at that, they don't even write me" he screamed at her "Just…forget it. This is stupid" He sighed and turned away again. The last thought has been bugging him for a long time. Sure, he didn't know Rose and Al very well but he thought they would care enough to write him some letters.

Astoria stood there watching her son and seeing him suffer like that broke her heart. She knew he was right, Draco had pull him out of Hogwarts not caring about Scorpius's education or his social life but in a outburst of frustration. "Scorp-" she started.

"Just go, Mother. Isn't it like you can do anything about it, is it?" Scorpius sighed.

 _Well, maybe I can._ Astoria thought.

The time passed as ironic as it always is for Rose. Since she was frightened to go on the date, 7pm came too quickly for her. She was going to the Great Hall and was starting to worry a little bit about her health. Her heart rating was far from normal.

As she arrived, Jake was already there, waiting for her. Rose took a deep breath and tried to gain some, any courage at all. _So that explains why you weren't sorted into Gryffindor._ Rose thought and laugh at herself.

"Hey Jake!" her voice was trembling. She hated it.

"Oh, hey Rose. You look lovely! So shall we go?"

"Ahm… sure. But shouldn't we eat before?" She really wasn't hungry but the possibility of postpone this date a little was great.

"Oh no Rose. Our date will be a dinner. Well a kind of one. Don't worry! Come on"

Rose didn't knew this part of the Castle. She was now standing in the left corridor of the seventh floor watching as Jake was passing back and forth. _Oh god, I got a weirdo._ But soon, a door appeared and Rose broke her thought. _He's a genious._

"You found the Room of Requirement!"

"Well, James told me about it. Let's go"

As they entered the room, It was filled with games you could find in an amusement park. And in the center there was a table full of food. Rose instantly felt relieved. This wasn't a lovey dovey date. It was a fun date. They played for a long time and being Rose so competitive she won most of them.

"Come on, Rose. At least pretend I'm winning. Give me a break here" Jake said laughing.

"No luck there. I'm winning it all!"

"Ok then. I'm done loosing. It's hurting my ego. Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure. How did you get the food, by the way?" she knew creating food was one of the five principal exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Her mother was always telling her. "I asked the elfs in Hogwarts. They're really nice!"

"So, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?" Rose asked, not wanting any awkward silence to be installed.

"I love to play Quidditch. James and I made it to the team this year and have been practicing every free time."

They kept talking for a long time about Quidditch, school and their families until Rose realized it was much too late. "Oh look at the time. I have to go, still have homework to finish. Goodbye Jake. I loved it, thank you". She kissed his cheek and left.

Several weeks have passed and still no answer from Scorpius. Albus said he had sent more letters to Scorpius but still didn't get any reply. Rose had also sent two more letters and was now decided to send one more, being determined that this time he just couldn't ignore it.

 _Dear Scorp, (Yes, I called you that, let's move on)_

 _Although I'm enjoying being the only star in all the classes, I'm starting to worry about you. You know, Al and I don't know if you're getting our letters of you're ignoring us. And, secretly, I'm a little afraid you're just mad at me for convincing you to tell your parents. I'm so sorry. I thought the worst that could happen was them being mad. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me._

 _Lisa and Scarlet are missing your help with the homework. And we kind of miss you too. I mean it's hard being the only very smart person (just kidding, sort of)._

 _Please write back. If you won't, we'll have to sent an army to your house to see if you're alive!_

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

There. Now he would have to answer. If he won't, she would begin to worry if his parents have killed him or imprisoned him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The other side of the coin**

The Christmas had passed and still Scorpius was in a strike. The Christmas was very awkward since they all just sat there, not speaking. Normally it was Scorpius's job to light up the mood but he didn't do that this year. His parents tried to compensate him by giving him ridiculous presents. He received a broom, new robes, new games and a very expensive looking watch. Still, he didn't came out of the strike.

Astoria was in her bedroom waiting for Draco to come home. He always worked until late hours. His job as a healer required several extra hours and she was kind of used to it. Draco was a good man, she knew that. Although sometimes she couldn't quite understand his point of view, she knew he always meant well for his family. She tried reason with him when they received Scorpius's letter. Unfortunately, Draco was raised in a way where family's tradition meant everything and had a really hard time stepping out of that. Initially she thought Scorpius would grew accustom to this change but several months had passed now and he still wasn't talking. She remembered that time where she got him talking a little about what he felt about all of this. She had to speak to Draco, something had to be done.

The bedroom was in a dim light when Draco entered. _That was strange, by now Astoria should be sleeping._ "Astoria?" he whispered. "Yes. I'm awake. Come here". "So I need to talk with you about Scorp. He still isn't talking. Only once I got him to open up a little in all this months." she started as Draco sat by her side. "And what did you got?" he asked. "He's very angry and didn't want to talk much but I got to understand his side."

His wife was looking at him with her soft blue eyes. He knew not all people got to see this side of her. "And what's his side?" he asked, beginning to take of his clothes and putting on his pajamas.

"Well, he believes it's unfair for him to be removed from school when he finally had made friends for his personality and not for his family name." she started, carefully. "He had friends before the school. What does he mean by finally making friends?!" Draco replied, getting in bed.

"Draco, you know that he didn't like or even consider them his friends. You can't choose his friends. It's not right." She said, cuddling with him. "Well my father did it with me and I turned out right, didn't I?"

Astoria had enough. She sit up and look straight in her husband's eyes. "Dear, you know I love you how you are but you know your father made some mistakes. I don't want you to make the same with Scorpius. You're too stuck with the values they taught you but you have to begin thinking about your own believes. Do you really liked being controlled by your father?"

Draco thought about what his wife was telling him. He constantly tried to step out of what he learned as a child but he grew up hearing the same things so many times it make breaking up from old habits very hard. The voices of his parents repeat themselves over and over.

 _"_ _Draco, our family has been always sorted in Slytherin and there's no way you're going to be sorted in other house than that."_

 _"_ _You have to be smart, Draco. Power is everything. People should know you are and respect you. After all you are a Malfoy. You don't want yourself going around and making friends with no worthy wizards. We will be repaid in time by our loyalty for pureblood only"._

His mother's voices echoed in his head _"Draco, your family is everything. We will stick together, no matter what. Do what your father says, Draco. Be safe."_

"Honey?" Astoria's voices pulled Draco from his thoughts.

"I know, sweety. I guess I have been a little hard at Scorpius. I still have a hard time putting my own values in front of the ones they taught me. But this isn't about that. I don't want him to be in Slytherin because of the tradition. It's just… Our family was much respected before the war, but it wasn't like we were happy. We were constantly in fear of what You-know-who would do because we would be the first to deal with his anger. And after the war our family was dragged through the mud. The Malfoy name caused disgust in other people and I've been trying very hard to bring some respect to it." He sighed "Scorpius needs to be in Slytherin. That's the only way he'll be in Hogwarts. In Slytherin people wouldn't judge him as a son of a death eater. There he would be safe."

Surprise didn't describe what Astoria felt as her husband spoke. She never thought that Draco would think this way and she actually agreed with him. Scorp would be safer in Slytherin. If that wasn't possible, then the best option was home.

She laid next to her husband. "You know, you never cease to surprise me. When I finally think I know you back and forward, you'll say something like that and I realize I was far from right" Astoria said cuddling with Draco.

"Don't know if that's good, sweetheart but thank you, I guess" he said laughing.

"And by the way, I know how much you have been working for us to be seen in the right light. You are very different from your parents, Draco. You should know that. Goodnight baby." Astoria said, kissing him.

After all those years Draco was still capable to fell in love with his wife. When they met he was much younger and confused about who he wanted to be as a man. He no longer felt the need to follow his parents' inputs but to not do so was a very scary thing. Astoria helped him with that. She too was raised by a pureblood and traditional family but like him, she was not so sure about the radicalism that their traditions kept. They grew up and out of that, together and by doing so they created an inexplicable connection to the others. His parents approved of the marriage, for obvious reasons, but at that point he no longer cared about it. He would marry that girl. _Thank Merlin he did_. He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The fire in the ice**

Rose was acing every subject in her first year. Sometimes she had a little hard time in Charms but with a little help from the professor she was always able to complete the assignments. Lisa and Scarlet were having a harder time, feeling overwhelmed with the homework overload. It was a free period for Slytherin and they were all in the library trying to study for their exams.

"I swear I will never make it through Hogwarts. Can't I just be like Hagrid and stay here working?" said Lisa who apparently was done trying to study.

"Oh maybe. You have the looks!" Scarlet said, winking at her friend.

"Well, maybe you don't have to, if you stop complaining and just study. You're in the same page since we got here." Rose looked at her friend in exasperation. "I'll have you known that it's a very hard page" Lisa replied.

"Lis', it's the introduction page." Rose rolled her eyes and Scarlet struggled a laugh "You'll have to concentrate. Do you want my notes?"

"Yes, please" Lisa did the puppy eyes in appreciation.

"So, Rose, did you know anything else from Scorpius?" asked Scarlet

"No… Both Albus and I have sent like a trillion letters to him. It's like our owls don't need to know to where they must go anymore. I'm starting to lose hope in McGonagall's plan" Rose sighed.

"Lisa and I have sent some too. But we didn't get any reply either. It's so mean what his parents have done. He'll miss the first year exams!"

"What? And that's mean?! I think I'm going to try to infuriate my parents in hope they dropped me out of school. That way I can avoid dying of stress." Complained Lisa

"You didn't have to be stressed if you started to study sooner like me. Studying one week before usually is not a good idea" said Rose "Now, no more distractions. Study Lisa! And you too Scar!" Rose tried to hide a smile. She knew Scarlet hated to be called Scar but she love it anyway.

"Rose!" Scarlet yelled

"SShh! This is a library, young ladies. If you want to scream hysterically you may do so in other parts of the castle. Not here" advised Madam Prince.

Astoria didn't knew what else to do to make the situation better. Scorpius was still not talking or living like a normal child and the first year has already passed now. She wondered how it would be if all of this hadn't happen. By this time he would be in the train back home and probably would be happy to see his parents after so long. He'd already done his exams and aced them, like he was doing at Hogwarts. At home, things were more complicated. The feedback she had from his tutor was that he did the assignments but very little effort was actually put there. She tried to teach him herself but that only made it worse. Scorpius was so smart but he seemed like he didn't care anymore.

A white owl came knocking on her living room. _Oh not again._ She already recognized this owl as well the handwriting on the envelope. «Scorpius» it read. She has been keeping all of his letters coming from his friends in the hope that if he didn't have any connection to Hogwarts, it would be easier to let go of it. She took the letter out and sat in her bed. _Should I give them to Scorp?_ , she wondered. His friends, obviously were not going to give up. So many months have passed and they still kept sending them. And not giving the letters to Scorpius didn't seem to help either.

She stood up and went to her drawer which was locked. "What is your biggest fear?" a voice coming from the drawer said. "Being all alone" she answer in a low tone. She had put a spell in the drawer so that it would ask questions only Astoria could answer and if the answer was right, it would open. The drawer open up and inside a bunch of letters sat there. The handwriting was not always the same so they must have come from different people. She picked them up and went to Scorp's bedroom.

Scorpius sat in his bedroom, like he has done for all the past months. He thought about Hogwarts and wonder how he would do in the exams if he was still there. His conversations with his parents were still resuming to the essential. He wasn't doing this by revenge now, he honestly couldn't seem to speak with them. He no longer reviewed himself in his parents' points of view. A gentle knock woke him up from his thoughts. He didn't answer but that didn't stop the door from swinging in.

It was his mother. She had tried for a long time to get some reaction from Scorpius and was starting to annoy him. He rolled his eyes.

"Before you start turning to your other side Scorp – and I'll ignore the fact that you just rolled your eyes at your mother – I've something to give you. Your father doesn't know about this and let's keep it this way. I didn't knew if I should give you this because I thought it would make it harder for you. Maybe I was wrong. So when you feel like it, give it a read" she said, putting the letters in the desk and walking out of the bedroom.

Scorpius walk to his desk and pick up one letter out of the pile of them. He open it up.

 _Dear Scorp,_

 _I don't know if you're alright. I'm starting to feel really worried. Rose, Lisa and Scarlet said you're not answering them either._

 _Gryffindor is boring without you. Blake is like a sleeping pill, I can't deal with that. Never thought I would say this but I miss you, mate._

 _Please answer back. If you won't I'll have to invade your house in the summer._

 _Love,_

 _Al_

A smile spread through Scorp's face. He hasn't smiled like this in such a long time that it almost hurt doing it. He read all the letters one by one. They're didn't stop sending them, which meant they were really his friends. A warmth in Scorp's heart light up again. And with this thought in his mind, he sat at the desk writing to all his friends.


End file.
